


You Fainted...Straight Into My Arms. You Know If You Wanted My Attention You Didn’t Have To Go To Such Extremes

by supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hospital Wing, Love, Pranks, mandrake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley/pseuds/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Twins plan a prank, and it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fainted...Straight Into My Arms. You Know If You Wanted My Attention You Didn’t Have To Go To Such Extremes

It had all happened so quickly you didn’t really know what happened. You were serving detention with you best friends, Fred and George Weasley, with Professor Sprout. She had been teaching the second years about mandrakes, but they had not potted them correctly so you and the twins had to repot them all as punishment for your latest prank (which had been bloody brilliant in your opinion). You had forgotten your earmuffs and had to use a pair of the schools, rookie mistake really, the schools earmuffs were cruddy and sometimes didn’t work. You put them on anyway, cruddy earmuffs were better than non at all, and then the three of you set off to serve your time. That’s when it all happened. First you were pulling a poorly potted mandrake out of the shapely green pot it was in, and the next the floor was rushing up to you faster than you thought possible, and just before you hit the ground everything was black. 

The next time you opened your eyes you saw the brightly lit Hogwarts Infirmary. You sat up and looked around the room, Fred and George were there. Fred in the chair right next to your bed, and George was standing at the end of the bed. From what you could tell you were fine, other than a splitting headache, which was likely caused by the mandrake cries. Or possibly from hitting your head? You didn’t know. 

“Wow, Y/N, if you liked Fred so much you could have just said so.” George joked, knowing of your massive crush on his twin brother. You could feel a blush rising in your cheeks because of the comment but retorted with:   
“What are you going on about Weasley?”

Fred looked at you slightly confused at the blush in your cheeks, wondering why it was there before saying, “You Fainted…Straight into My Arms. You know if You wanted my attention. You didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Fred tried to make a joke of it and normally you would have laughed it off, but the mandrakes had gotten to your head and when you didn’t reply everyone got silent. The room quickly became thick sexual tension and awkward embarrassment. You and Fred were both looking at your hands which were fidgeting in your laps. George was the only one in the room who didn’t seem to notice the change in the air. He was grinning widely, like he knew something the two of us didn’t. He chuckled to himself softly to himself.

“Well I’m going to leave the two of you to it then.” George said turning on his heel to leave. 

“What?” You and Fred said at the same time and watched as he walked away.

George, turning around and holding both doors open answered, “Think of it as me, metaphorically locking the two of you in a broom closet until you realize you're madly in love and snog each other’s faces off!”

Then he slammed the doors shut in a dramatic exit. Fred whipped his head back around to see you wide eyed and blushing brighter than Fred’s hair. A huge smile spread across Fred’s face, “You do like me back! That bloody arse knew it too! Didn’t say a damn thing!!!”

Your jaw dropped, Fred Weasley liked you back. Fred Weasley liked Y/N Y/L. And George had known about your crush for months. You should kill him. But instead you laughed. 

“What?” Fred asked, smile falling from his face.

“I just … can’t believe you fancy me too. And George has known for months.”

“So you’re telling me, I could have done this months ago?” He asked before leaning over to kiss you. At first it was just a soft press of his lips to yours, and as a response to his question you hummed “MmHmm” against his lips. Fred deepened the kiss, licking your lips and gaining entrance to your mouth before exploring it. You pulled away for breath after a bit. You both were breathing heavily. 

“The bloody prat made me wait for that? I am going to kill ‘im!” Fred laughed still slightly out of breath and smiling like an idiot. You leaned forward, not done with him yet and kissed his neck and he made a soft noise in response. You began kissing him in between words.

“I think.” Kiss. “It’s time.” Kiss. “We get.” Kiss. “Dear George.” Kiss. “Back.” Kiss. “For all.” Kiss. “That wasted.” Kiss. “Time.”

Fred hummed in the back of his throat with agreement. Then he pulled away for your assault on his neck and looked at you, “But first…”

He then proceeded to snog you until Mdm. Pomfrey found you and gave Fred detention for “disturbing someone who should be resting.” He just looked at you and winked and you both smiled like the happy pair of idiots you were.


End file.
